


Warmth in the Cold

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cuddles, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Sharing a Bed, keefe makes bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: The gang is on a field trip with Foxfire High. Sophie decides it's a great idea to make Tam and Keefe share a room, and a bed. Neither of the boys agree. Who knew Tam was a cuddler? Not Keefe, that's for sure.
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Tam Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Warmth in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I need my Kam fluff. There is not enough Kam fluff. Therefore I will write Kam fluff. This is utterly self-indulgent, I hope you enjoy :)

"—and Keefe and Tam will take the last room," Sophie finished.

"What, no! Why?" the boys demanded in perfect unison.

Sophie smothered a giggle and shrugged. "Because you two are the only ones left."

Keefe crossed his arms and looked at Tam. "I call not having the window side."

"No," Tam argued.

" _Yes_."

The two boys grabbed their luggage and dragged it upstairs with their friends, debating the entire way. Keefe paused to look outside at the snow-covered scenery, making a mental note to go outside and draw later. After a moment of searching, he found their room, and glared at Sophie.

"You _owe_ me for this."

"I know, I know," Sophie laughed, winking before disappearing into her room.

Keefe huffed. "I hate you," he muttered, although without any heat. A while ago, Sophie had guessed, correctly—although he never admitted it—about his crush on Tam. Ever since, she'd been trying to set them up, ignoring Keefe's many protests.

"Where are we going?" Tam asked. "I mean after we get settled in here."

"Wha—oh, we're visiting the aquarium," Keefe answered, a bit startled. Sometimes he forgot that only he and Sophie had photographic memories.

Tam hummed thoughtfully, sitting on the bed and pulling out his phone. "Thanks."

"No problem," Keefe mumbled, distracted as he sorted through his pencils. He picked up his sketchbook and sat down on the floor, resting his back against the wall. 

His gaze rested on Tam for a moment, eyes taking in the sunlight glinting softly off the silver tips of his hair, and the little rays that peeked around his silhouette. 

With a little smile, he began to draw. Slowly, the page before him began to take shape as he sketched the outline, refining the little wrinkles in Tam's sweater and the curve of his bangs. He had just started shading when someone knocked in the door.

"I'll get it," Keefe said, standing up to peer through the peephole. A giant brown eye stared back at him. He stuck his head out of the door. "Foster, why."

She grinned at him. "Mr. Forkle says ten minutes."

"The Forklenator finally caught up, huh? Didn't think he's get up that hill."

"Keefe!"

"Okay, okay. I'll let Tam know."

Sophie gave him a little wave before skipping off to her room. Keefe closed the door behind her, the lock clicking into place with a little _plink_.

"Hey Bangs Boy," he said, waving a hand in front of Tam's face. The other boy scowled, batting it away. The motion reminded him of a cat, and the thought of Tam as a tiny grumpy kitten made him smile. 

Of course, that was when the very object of his thoughts looked up.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Tam asked, "You look suspicious."

"Nothing," Keefe said, just a heartbeat too quickly. 

Tam looked unconvinced, "Sure."

"Really, it's nothing," Keefe assured him. "Come on, Forkle said ten minutes."

Tam paused to grab his backpack, and Keefe found his, tossing his sketchbook in, before the two headed out to meet their friends. Biana, Sophie, Dex, and Fitz were already there, and Marella and Linh arrived a few seconds later. 

When Mr. Forkle, their teacher, joined them, the group left the hotel lobby, stepping into the icy world outside.

"It's freezing," Sophie complained. "Let's get to the bus _fast_."

The others agreed whole-heartedly, hurrying to the edge of the sidewalk where the bright yellow school bus stood waiting. The warm color contrasted starkly with the crystal ice surrounding them, and clouds of heat billowed up from the exhaust pipe.

Keefe found a seat near the back and settled in, opening his backpack to retrieve his sketchbook again. As the rest of the group piled in, he finished the drawing and flipped to a new page, tapping his pencil thoughtfully against the spiral binding.

"Hey Foster."

"Hm?" her head popped above the seat to peer at his blank page.

"Any drawing prompts?."

Sophie shrugged. "Draw a penguin or something, I think the aquarium has them."

"Why not. Thanks."

She grinned and vanished again, as Keefe started to sketch.

* * *

"I hate the cold," Tam grumbled, flopping down on his side of the bed.

Keefe gasped exaggeratedly. " _No!_ Bangs Boy has _feelings_!"

"Shut up," he huffed. 

Keefe just grinned at him, pulling the quilt up over himself and turning so his back was to him. He hear Tam shuffling around before a wave of cold air hit his back, and then there was just a little pocket of warm air.

He was _not_ thinking about how close they were. He was _most definitely_ not thinking about it. 

With a soft growl, Keefe shut his eyes and tried to brainwash himself to sleep. It didn't work.

* * *

"... what time is it?" Keefe mumbled sleepily, squinting up into the darkness. He wasn't cold anymore, which was odd. He normally only woke up if he was too cold or hot.

He tried to sit up to get his phone, and froze, feeling something heavy resting on his chest. 

"Whyyyy," he said softly, trying to shake Tam off. The other boy had his arms wrapped around Keefe's waist and his head rested on Keefe's chest. A few stray silver-tipped strands of hair tickled at his collarbone, and Keefe smoothed them back down, before attempting to move Tam off again.

"Come on Tammy Boy," he muttered. "Move before I have a heart attack."  Somehow, Tam remained asleep, and didn't move.

"Is this my punishment?" Keefe asked the ceiling. "Is this because I made him take the window side?"

Obviously, nothing answered, and Keefe sighed. 

Tam shifted in his sleep, snuggling even closer to Keefe, and he nearly squeaked. He glanced down at Tam, and was startled to see him so relaxed. There was just a little frown on his face, as if he were concentrating hard on something.

" _Stop looking like a tiny adorable kitten_ ," Keefe whined. 

This was not helping his sanity. At all.

He paused for a moment to consider his choices. He could sit here and suffer, or he could wake Tam up. Or...

Giving into temptation, Keefe tucked his arms around Tam, burying his head in his hair. Tam would kill him when he woke up, or he would kill himself, but eh. Who ever said he made good decisions?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of myself I wrote this in only two sittings and it actually turned out pretty good. I think. Let me know your thoughts? Or just come and scream at me, I don't mind :D 
> 
> Love you all~❤


End file.
